Lies and Alliance
by funnyduck68
Summary: When Jim dies when Max is six, Dredd (in a way to satisfy his dark hunger) takes the boy and makes him into the perfect weapon against his enemies. What happens when Max turns 16 and finds out he holds a special power from his father? What if Max finds out the lies hidden in his and his master's alliance and wishes to leave? What risks will Dredd take to keep his puppet? Rated T.
1. About a Boy

_About a Boy_

 ** _AN~_**

 ** _Me: I have just fallen in love with Max Steel (And by 'In love', is it weird that I find his appearance attractive?) Anyways, I like the whole plot, but I wish the episodes could be a bit longer, but eh, its a fine show. I personally love it, due to the fact that it does not sound too cliche like most series._**

 ** _But I love Max's back story and during my time watching Max Steel series, I found many things that lead me to write this. As the further the story goes, it will not exactly follow the series there are some tweeks (I will only tell you) which are:_**

 ** _. Jim didn't "Die" till he was six._**

 ** _I want it much longer. Hehe. Just sit and enjoy okay._**

 ** _Max: Umm, are you forgetting something?_**

 ** _Me: ... Oh! Thank ya cutie pie!... Also, make sure you guys review and leave your thoughts, comments, love, admiration, and other sappy things that make me feel better!_**

 ** _Steel: yeah. Like THAT will ever happen._**

 ** _Me: well if I am going to continue this story, I need support._**

 ** _Steel: wouldn't that be forcing?_**

 ** _Me: *gasp* No!... It is not 'forcing'. Call it... 'motivation'... Now, Read and review please!_**

 ** _:::Disclaimer:::_**

* * *

 _When I was only a baby, Mom said that every time she and my dad looked down at me, they saw something special. She said that dad would spend hours upon hours holding me close and when she would try to convince him to place me down in my crib, he would get sad and hold me closer; he did place me in my crib, but he would stay at my side. He would glance at the window repeatedly as if someone or something would break through and harm or take me... Then he died... And everything changed, starting with me taking dark goals to avenge my father's death._

 _I am Max McGrath._

* * *

 ** _(Sixteen Years ago)_**

Cries of a newborn flooded the silence of the hospital room, soon followed by a male doctor exclaimed happily as he held a bundle in his arms, "It's a beautiful baby boy, Mr. and Mrs. McGrath!" The doctor gently passed the child to the sweating, tired woman heaving heavily from labor against her pillow; the fairly handsome man next to her had to help the wailing infant into his wife's arms for she was to weak to sit up. As soon an the infant rested cradled into Molly McGrath's arms, partially held in Jim McGrath's supporting hands, the tiny wails seem to settle down into soft whimpers.

"Oh," Molly croaked with a hitch in her breath as she gazed down at her child. The newborn looked back up at her with astonishing vibrant blue eyes and made a small gurgle as he reached a tiny hand into the air, then rested it down to weakly grip upon the baby blue blanket. "He's... He's..." Molly could not seek the words to explain the tiny bundle in her arms and she choked with tears.

"Beautiful," Jim finished, nearly choking up himself.

Molly gazed at her husband and smiled brightly, before leaning towards him and pecking him on the lips. Giving her child anothed glance, she tiredly pushed the bundle more into Jim's arms. "Here," she whispered, "let him see you too."

Jim hesitantly took the baby boy in his arms and cradled him like the parent mentors taught him, and as he stared curiously at the infant, he almost immediately felt something surge inside him. He knitted his eyebrows together as the child seem to meditate in his arms, snuggling his tiny head to his chest and making a small coo. Not a second later, the baby fell fast asleep.

The doctor and nurses smiled softly at the sight; Jim and Molly had forgotten about their presence. "We will just leave you _three_ to attain a moment together. We will be back with birth certificate." With that, they were left alone.

Jim gazed at the door for a moment to make sire that no one would come in, before returning his studying gaze to the baby boy... _his_ baby boy. Jim felt pride sink into his chest and he rocked gently back in forward. "Molly-" he looked to his wife to see that she had passed into slumber. He could not blame her. She deserved it. "You did good, Love," he whispered, then looked back at his child.

Removing one arm from under the child, the other securely holding their son, he lifted his free hand hesitantly over the baby's face, inches above the tiny nose. Jim pursed his lips, rethinking for a moment, then closed his eyes. Seconds later, his hand began to glow a bright blue that quickly brightened to a brilliant white and with such caution, he rested it upon the sleeping infant's chest. There was a small humming noise but the child did not awaken, just twitched and did a small wiggle by the touch.

There, Jim could feel _it_ and softly gasped. The infant's eyes slowly peeped open, revealing the same color of light in his eyes. Jim nearly dropped the baby, but dared not to even think of doing so. Instead, he dropped the hand from his son's chest and held the baby securely to his chest. He held the newborn there for a moment, before slowly pulling him away so he could observe the half lidded eyes that returned to their regular hazy blues.

Jim sat there in shock for a moment, before whispering, "You... That can't be good."

Suddenly, the room door opened, causing Jim to grow alerted in his seat. When a nurse stepped in, he regained posture and settled back in the chair as he watched her come towards them with a clip board and pen. Jim turned to his wife, seeing that she was still sleeping, not awaking soon. The nurse looked down at Jim with a sweet smile, _'Judy'_ her name tag read.

"Congratulations on the new member there, Mr. McGrath," she spoke cheerfully, "I suppose you are ready to fill the charts."

Jim forgot to smile, for he was still in shock from moments ago. The nurse noticed and her jolly face softened, "It's alright, this is every parent's big step. It's a wonderful thing a life, Mr. McGrath; that precious baby boy will make you and your wife the happiest."

Her encouraging words made no use to Jim, but he knocked himself out of his daze and followed along with her, starting with a shaky chuckle, 'Indeed. Indeed he will."

Judy smiled and held out the clipboard to Jim. "If you and your wife have already discussed about your child's name- seeing that she is resting know- then may you fill this out, please?"

Jim studied the paper. _Birth Certificate._

He gazed down at his arms, seeing that his hands were sorta full. But his son was so small, he could easily hold him one arm. Judy saw different. "Here, I'll hold him for ya," she offered, holding her arms out.

Jim immediately flinched back in his seat, away from the woman's arms, holding his baby boy closer to his chest amd stared at Judy with narrowed, cautious eyes. Judy seemed a bit surprised by this and held held her hands forward in a surrendering gesture. "Easy there," she said as if she were speaking to a wild animal, "I just want to be sure he doesn't fall from your arms while you are signing this, Mr. McGrath... I will give him back. I promise."

Jim stared at her for a moment, glancing at the sleeping infant in his arms once worse twice. Then, after having an internal battle with himself, he sighed and slowly handled his child to the nurse; his fingers gave once last brush against the soft blue cotten covered bundle leaving his arms once more, immediately regretting his decision. Without his son in his arms, he felt... He felt...

Nothing could describe exactly what he felt. Hallow? Frightened? Overcautious? Dread?...

The nurse took the baby boy in her arms and handed the pen and clipboard to Jim. She held the baby boy who now tiredly whimpered at the loss of his father's touch, but was rocked back into slumber.

Jim never realized how quickly he file out all the information on the Birth Certificate, nor did he ever give a damn, he just wanted his kid back in his arms. He could not stop glancing up almost every second at the nurse and by the time he filled out the last thing, he thrust the clipboard up towards Judy.

Judy smiled amusingly and gave the cute baby a small adoring smile. She brought him towards his father, "there you go to your daddy, cutie," she crooned. Jim snatched the baby from her arms and retreated the bundle back to his chest. The baby boy seemed to give a silent praise as he wiggled close to the now familiar body. Jim felt sudden relief and hummed in delight.

" _Maxwell McGrath?_ Hm, a wonderful handful of a name," Judy crooned.

Jim ignored her, but Judy had no problem with it. "Mhmm... Enjoy your little Max, Mr. McGrath." Soon, she left the room, making Jim finally more at peace alone with his family. The soft croon of the child made the father looked to see _Maxwell_ looking up curiously at him. Jim smiled softly and poked the tiny nose, causing the tiniest of sneezes to erupt the infant. The man laughed softly. Then he thought of what Judy had referred his son by.

 _Little Max. Max... It could be used for abbreviation for Maxwell... I like that._

"Well, kiddo," he cooed sadly, "I never expected that you'd carry a specific gene from me..."

Max blinked at him with a gurgle.

Jim sighed and hugged his baby boy closer. "Oh well, it makes you special, I suppose. Either way, no matter how you would have came out to be, you would have been just as special..." He kissed atop his sons head and felt the soothing rub of tiny fingers against his cheek as the child cooed. Pulling away and holding Max in front of his face, Jim vowed, "I promise, I won't let anything or anyone, harm you or your mother. As long as I live nothing shall dare take you from my arms, my special child. But you must also promise me you'd be just as strong, Max."

What he got was just a tired yawn from the baby boy. Smiling, Jim once again cradled Max in his arms and kissed the soft head another time. "That's my baby boy."

* * *

 ** _(Six Years Later)_**

Jim walked up the stairs of the house, holding a stack of notebooks and writing utensils im his arms, wrapped with a red and blue ribbon. His eyes drooped a bit from the lack of sleep and his face could be in need of a shave, yet he still tried to look much alive and active when he stepped to a certain door. It had small distorted pictures of stars and planets taped to the dark surface and in the center of it all (barely) read, **_'Maxie's room.'_**

Jim took a soothing breath before opening the door and walking inside, being revealed to a child set blue room. There on the small rug rested a clutter of toys along with crayons and drawn, scribbled over pictures. There was a bed at the far corner of the room and a desk by the diamond window. Above were a ceiling of glow in the dark blue stars with postures of action packed men from different cartoons (Mainly DC cartoons).

"Max?" Jim called, setting the papers down on the desk. When he got no response, something in his eyes flashed. His eyebrows bent a bit with discomfort as he looked around the empty room. "MaAx?... Maxwell, where are you at?... Son?"

No response still.

Jim felt his heart pace quicken and his chest heave a bit. Trying to remain composure, Jim calmly began to search the room, looking under the desk, bed, and closest, only to find nothing. Jim gasped and shot upwards with his tired face full of alert and a loss of color.

 _Oh no... Oh nononono... He's gotta be here! Maybe Molly has him? Yes, he could be with her in the kitchen._

"Max!" Jim rushed out the room and down the steps till he reached the kitchen. Molly was there, currently cooking dinner with a small relaxed smile on her beautiful face. When she sighted her husband, her face brightened even more and she quickly went up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey sweety! Back so soon?" she chirped, giving him a small loving kiss.

"Yes, I suppose- where is Max?" Jim asked with his eyes darting everywhere. Seeing her husband's franticness, Molly placed a calming hand on his chest. "Ferrus is picking him up from tutoring, why, is everything okay, Jim?"

Jim relaxed a bit with a nervous smile. "Yes, of coarse. I just um, was only worried when I did not see him in his room."

Molly smiled sadly at her husband and was about to say something, when the sound of the front door opening followed by two voices- one deep and the other more child like, and before she knew it, Jim rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

John was met by the sight of a well built man holding the hand of a small boy with floppy brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. The small boy, the healthy energetic six year old Maxwell, brightened at the sight of his father and released his Uncle Ferrus' hand to run into Jim's arms. Jim crouched down to embrace his child, lifting the small body off the floor.

Relief overwhelmed the distressed father as he held his child safely in his arms.

"Daddy!" Max giggled, burying his face in Jim's shoulder.

"Hey, Kiddo! Gosh, is it me or you are getting much smaller every time you come home from school?" Jim teased, trying to keep the remaining strain of fear from his voice and replacing it with amusement. Max pulled his face away to look at his father with a toothy smile; his big baby blues sparkled with child joy and innocence. The child giggled and shook his head right and left, "No! Uncle Fewwus say I'm getting as big as you!" he retorted.

Jim chuckled and grinned at the man ahead of them. "Well, Ferrus can't even believe in his own height, so how does he know?"

Ferrus crossed his arms with a smirk of his own, "Keep talkin' Jim-bo, I can still take you on," he challenged.

"I'll like to see you try, _Old Man,"_ Jim shot back.

"Woah! Not in front of the kid, boys," Molly's amused voice spoke from beside Jim. Ferrus smiled at the woman. Max smiled brightly by the sight of his mother and stuck his arms out to her, "Mommy!'

Jim passed the bouncy child to Molly, who engulfed Max in her arms, planting kisses on the floppy mess of hair. " Hey, moonpie! How was school?" she asked. Max pulled out a paper with a messy cute picture of an odd shaped... Thing?

"I dwew did for you and Daddy!" Max exclaimed, pointing wavering it in her face. Molly chuckled and gently took the photo, studying it with kinder eyes. "Oh, it's beautiful, Maxie. I'll hang it on the fridge."

Jim, who had been talking with Ferrus, narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" Jim asked. Ferrus shrugged. "I donno. Dredd said soon in perhaps three days, all of our work should be completed."

Jim nodded with a tired sigh, "Yes. We have to hope, Turbo energy is very dangerous. But if I can figure a way to process the ultra link, then many of the problems in the future shall be settled and cared for."

"I suppose you are correct. Hey, about Maxie boy... Has he, you know... _Boom?_ "

Not answering Ferrus' question, Jim turned to the small child who had been placed down and ruffled his hair. "Hey, son, I brought you a new set of journals with some pretty new information about the stars and planets. Mind if you can go continue your _exploration_?" Jim suggested mischiefly with a sparkle in his eyes.

Max smiled widely. "Really?!" he squealed. Jim nodded with a shrug, "Aw come on, I can get anything for my own bright star," he said. Max jumped on his tip toes and wrapped his little arms around his father's neck, giving him a peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy!" he giggled before crawling up the fairly big steps of the stairs. Once they heard the child's room door shut, Jim looked at his wife.

"Darling, do you mind if I have a private chat with Ferrus?" he asked.

Molly smiled and nodded, heading back to the kitchen.

Jim turned back to Ferrus with a more serious gaze, "No," Jim answered the question Ferrus had asked, "Max has not shown any of the... _booming_ so far, and I pray he never does."

"Jim, we can always hope he never does. I know the kid would never wish to go through that. Does he even know?"

Jim lowered his gaze, "No he does not know, and it is best he never does until the time comes, which- like i said- would hopefully never come."

"You have to tell at least Molly-"

" _No,_ Ferrus."

Jim glared at the other man, "Molly should never know. She will flip if she discovers such."

Ferrus frowned, "Well she should know. You tell each other everything, and if it especially has to do with Max, she has the right to know."

"If keeping a few secrets keeps my family together then NO. I will not argue with you, Ferrus. Soon in a matter of days we will be able to harvest Turbo energy, thus keeping everyone and Max safe. Until then, what Molly doesn't know won't hurt her."

Ferrus stared at the man in front of him, then sighed, rubbing his face for he knew there was no use to argue. Finally, he turned his heel and strolled towards the front door. "Fine. Secrets are safe. For now, an I don't mean I will say a damn thing, no, it will speak for itself, and you know it. Tell Max I said goodnight."

With that, Ferrus left. Jim sighed and sank on the couch for a moment, regaining a bit of meditation. He sat there for five minutes, before he stood to his feet and walked upstairs to Max's room. "Max?"

There was a small scuffle from the other side, then a twist of the door knob as the door pulled open. Max stood, already dressed in his PJs that had small pictures of cars imprinted on the fabric. "Daddy?" Max replied.

Jim smiled softly and lifted his child in his arms, walking all the way inside the room. On the boy's bed laid a clutter of the gifts, notebooks and all, on the wrinkled bedspread of Buzz Light-Year. Jim walked to the bed and settled on the mattress with his boy in his lap, and the man studied down at the open notebook. He was proud to see that his home planet's name, **_Tachyon,_** was spelled upon the heading.

His fingers brushed against the name and gazed affectionately down at the boy who took so much of his appearance. "Whatch'ya studying now, son?" he asked. Max purses his lips, looking down at his page and smiled. "Pwanet Tachy!" he replied with a chirp. Jim laughed at the name his son pronounced it.

"Planet _Tachy,_ eh? Don't you mean Planet _Tachyion_?"

Max knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head in an adorable way, "Pwanet Tachy... Tachyawn?" he tried pronouncing. Jim smirked and ruffled the tyke's hair. "You'll get it soon enough, Baby boy."

Max nodded and grabbed his notebook and a pencil, holding it to his father. "Daddy, does Planet Tachyawn weally exist?"

"Of coarse it does! Do you think I would ever tell you such a lie?" Jim gasped, giving Max's tummy a small tickle of his fingers. "N-No!" Max squealed. Jim smirked and took the pencil and notebook from the tiny hands. "You want me to draw it for you?"

Max's face enlightened and he nodded. Within a total amount of eight minutes, Jim had the whole planet sketched out in a spot on the paper and handed it to the child. "Wow! Is dat how it weally is, Daddy?"

"I believe so... Whatever is left of it."

"What do you mean?"

Jim smiled and pecked his son's head. "Maybe next time, Baby boy," he whispered, standing up. Max pouted, "Aw! But whyyy?! Can I just hewe a wittle peak?"

Jim smirked. "A little peek? Now I don't believe that would be fair on a Tuesday, Max."

"But-"

"No buts. Now, did you take a bath and brush your teeth?"

Max frowned sadly and shook his head. "No." Jim lifted his child in his arms. "Tell you what. If you can take a bath and brush your teeth in a matter of _ten minutes,_ I will tell you everything you need to know about Tachyon, Friday." Max's eyes enlightened at the challenge. "Weally?!" he squealed. Jim nodded. "Yes but ONLY under ten minutes."

Max grinned. "Deal!"

Jim chuckled and with no effort needed, held the child out with his hand under Max's armpits so that his tiny feet were dangling to the floor. "Okay. On three... One... Two..."

...

...

"Daddy!" Max whined impatiently. Jim laughed. "Alrighy!... THREE!"

What Max did not expect was to be tossed onto his bed instead of being placed rightfully to the floor. Jim howled laughter by the sight of his son scrambling off his bed. "Daddy! You cheawted!" Max giggled, rushing out the door. Jim wiped a stray joyful tear from his eyes, "Life is not always about fairness, Baby boy!... 'Cause... There's always a monster to eat ya!" He roared and stalked out the bedroom, after the tyke who was trying to hop as fast as he could down the steps.

The tyke squealed as he was lifted off his feet by his dad who pretended to gobble him up, making funny monster noises. "Daddy! I'm twy'na huwwy!" Max giggled, squirming in his father's hold. Jim lifted the boy into the air like he was a rocket ship, swaying the child towards the bathroom.

"And off he goes! VROOOM! Will he make it?- could this be an end of Max the Unstoppable?!

"No!" Max retorted, playing along, "Go speed!""

Jim made a rumble and zipped through the bathroom doors, dropping the child onto the toilet. "Now go go GO! Before the Jim-bomb explodes!"

Quickly, the tyke undressed and hopped into the bath tub. Satisfied by his son's frantic scrubbing, he left the bathroom and waited.

In the end, Max was a bit over ten minutes and came out with a bit soap studs still remaining in his hair, but Jim let the tyke slide and had decided that Friday would be the day he would tell his son about his home planet.

That night, when he tucked Max in, he stood by the doorway like always and watches his babu boy sleep the night off, hugging his favorite toy robot to his chest. The child looked so innocent and so much like a harmless miracle. But Jim hoped that he would not be mistaken in the mere future.

"Don't worry, Max. If that day comes, I'll be there to stop anything bad from happening to you..." he whispered.

* * *

 _ **(That Friday)**_

Max sat impatiently on his bed, staring at both the clock and the door, waiting for his father to stroll in with a cool gift he always brought along or maybe this time a consolation map. But what Max really wanted was what Jim had promised. Information about that planet...

Tachyon.

Max stared down at the sketch Jim drew on his journal page in awe. The planet looked amazing. He wondered how it would just sound like by itself. Max sighed and in sake to kill time, he scribbled down a large star hovering above the planet. It looked like a comet, but in a more diamond form.

There was a sudden click from the door, alerting Max. His eyes enlightened and the child jumped from the bed and ran to the front of the door. He felt excitement rush through him as he awaited for his father to walk in from work...

A figure stepped in... But it wasn't Jim.

"Hi Mommy," Max said with a pinch of disappointment in his voice. His mother looked slightly... Off. Her eye makeup had been smeared, leaving her eyes blurry and red, and her face was a bit more... Paler?...

She looked distraught. Molly sniffled a "Hey sweetie," in a heartbroken voice, smiling the best she could (and failing).

It was horrible. Max grew concerned and tugged on his mother's pant leg. "Mommy, what's wrong?" he asked. Molly lifted her son in her arms and walked to the bed, setting him down next to her. "Um, Maxwell, I uh- need to tell you something, and um- it is... You... My God." Her voice cracked and she buried her face in her hands with a muffled sob. Max placed his small hand on his mother's lap.

"Mommy? Is somefing wrong?" he asked again.

Molly regained her self and rubbed her nose with an empty laugh. "... Yes, Max... Yes..."

"What is it? Did you tell Daddy?"

Molly took a shuddered breath and closed her eyes. "Max... D... Daddy's... He won't be home tonight," she strained. Max furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. But the story! Quickly, Max replied, "W-When is he comin' home?"

Molly remained silent for a moment, then whimpered, "Never. He's never coming home, Baby..." She broke another sob, "Daddy's... He's gone forever, Max."

Max stared at the woman for a moment, gathering what she had said, and when he did, he nearly choked on his air, letring out a small gasp. Baby blues widened even more and flooded with water. Max took a shaky breath. Daddy... Daddy was...

Max jumped feom the bed and stared up at Molly in shock. "N-No..." the boy croaked, taking steps back towards the door. Molly broke into more tears, reaching towards to comfort her child. "Max-"

Max did not let her finish and with a whimper, he darted out the room. "Max!" Molly cried and followed after the tyke, but when she stepped out the room, Max's figure could not be seen. Molly felt her heart decay, then suddenly, heard a loud clutter in the bathroom. "Max?!" She ran downstairs and into the bathroom and was shocked to see that the window was wide open, with the wind blowing the drapes.

She gasped and stuck her head out the window. " _Maxwell?! Maxwell McGrath, where are you?!"_ she cried helpless in the air. When she received no answer, Molly raced as fast as she could out the bathroom and out the front door of the house. As she ran, she pressed the ear comm.

" _Hello?"_ the sorrow filled voice of Ferrus picked up.

Ferrus! Oh God, Max ran off!" Molly choked out. Tears of desperation ran down her cheeks.

 _"WHAT?! Why?!"_

"I told him about... About Jim."

 _"Damn it, Molls... Hold on, I'll be there right away, keep searching. He couldn't have gotten that far."_

With that, the line went dead and Molly ran even faster than she ever did in her life, screaming for her baby boy to come back.

* * *

Max ran faster than his little slipper covered feet could carry him. The pain in his chest ached so badly and every once in a second, he would rapidly blink away the tears and prayed this was only just a bad dream. All he could think about was Jim. His daddy was... He couldn't even think straight of it. He made it to the alley when he heard his mother's broken voice calling desperately for him. He- for a split second- urged to run back to her, but for some reason, he thought it would be best to be alone for a while.

Thinking quickly, Max spotted a small pipe beside a drainage and quickly squeezed his tiny body in the small space. He waited there until he could hear Molly's voice grow distant, the fade completely.

All was silent and the area around him grew darker. His big shocking blue orbs seemed like the only thing visible in the dark. Fully confident that he was alone, a small whine passed his lips and the child buried his face in his frail arms, shaking uncontrollably. "Daddy! Daaddy!" Max sobbed over and over as if his words would bring Jim back. He cried and cried for nearly an hour until he couldn't cry anymore. Sniffling, Max took his leave and crawled out of the tunnle. He looked around till he saw the faint white shade of his house.

Could he go back? His mommy must be worried about him. She probably called Uncle Ferrus and they were out looking everywhere for him. Max wiped his eyes and nose on his fairly dirty sleeve and began to walk back to his home, when he suddenly felt a tight grip around his upper arm and yank him up the ground. Max screamed and immediately began thrashing. "MOMMY! UNCLE FEWWUS!" he shrieked before a fairly large hand clasped around his mouth.

He was pulled to face a man with fairly disturbing red eyes and a sick complexion. _"Now, now, there is no need for that, Maxwell,"_ the man's gruff voice spoke. Max didn't obey and screamed desperately under the hand. Frightened tears tracked down the boy's face as he kicked and wiggled. The man made a growl.

 _"I said STOP, boy. I won't harm you,"_ he spoke again. This time, Max did stop his struggling, but he couldn't halt the whimpers and tears from passing. He felt himself be lowered to the ground, but the grip on his arms still held in place, so no use to running. The man stared at him for a moment, then sighed, brushing the boy's locks from his eyes in a gentle caress. "There, there," he crooned, "no need to fear me, Maxwell. I understand you are distraught from the unexpected news about your father."

Max sniffled at the mention of Jim. "Y-you know m-my daddy?" he asked in a small voice.

The man nodded. "Jim McGrath. Yes. We were best of friends and co-workers. He was quite the genius. I am Miles Dredd."

Max still felt slightly shaken by the man. Daddy never told him about this man. Never. In fact, Max did not know where his father worked or what he did when he was away from home. But a friend of Daddy was a a good person... Right? Max used his manners Jim had taught him and reached his tiny hand up to the man, "I'm Maxwell McGwath. Nice to meet you Dwedd."

Miles Dredd shook the small hand offered to him with a grin. "My, my, you look so much like your father. And so polite," he exclaimed.

"What happened to my daddy?" Max asked.

Dredd sighed. "An incident during his work. Something went wrong and it caused him to lose his life, I suppose."

Dredd saw the water works starting in the boy and quickly added, "but before you get wishy washie, Max, he wanted me to tell you something very important."

Max sniffled. "What?"

Dredd leaned in and whispered something in the boy's ear then pulled away, satisfied to see something in Max's big blue orbs; it was mixed with a combination of pain, sadness, betrayal... And _hate._ Max glared up at Dredd. "Is dat twue?" the child questioned with a tear falling down his cheek. Dredd nodded and leaned his hand forward, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "It is what your father would want, Maxwell McGrath."

With a shaky inhale, Max bowed his head and meekly nodded. Miles Dredd could not hide the grin of victory and stood high, reaching his hand towards the child. "What do you say, Maxwell? Do you wish to avenge your father? If so, I am the key to your goal; I can teach you, train you, and make you something so lethal, your father's killers would never stand a chance. All you have to do, is accept."

Max looked up at the hand- his face a track of rivers and his eyes waterfalls- and after a moment of thought, he hesitantly brushed his tiny fingers against Dredd's palm, then placed all of his hand more confidently on the rough, cold, skin. Victory raged through Dredd, but he did not dare to show it as his hand wrapped around the child's.

"Come, Max. We have work to do," he crooned and lifted the boy in his arms, which Max immediately snuggled into the man's armoured chest. Then, Dredd walked into the shadows of the alley with the son of Jim McGrath in his arms; now at his full control...

* * *

 **Me: What did Dredd say to Max?! What is he planning?! What will happen to Max!?**

 **Max: why you asking them? You ARE the author to this. Personally, I have a bad feeling to this. Me going with Dredd *shivers* GUH!**

 **Steel: hey, where am I?!**

 **Me: We haven't gotten to that part, Steel. Be patient!**

 **Steel: My human is in the hands of a creepy nephew of Satan and not in the comfort of my arms! I CANT BE PATIENT!**

 **Max: Uh... But Steel? You don't have arms.**

 **Steel: shut it.**

 **Me: okay? Um... Review lovely readers, please!**


	2. Missing Myself

_Missing Myself_

 ** _Me: Those who liked and followed and reviewed, thank you very much!_**

 ** _Steel: have you seen Max?! MaAx!?_**

 ** _Me: hmm... He'll pop up somewhere, I'm sure of it._**

 ** _Steel: MAAAXXX!_**

 ** _*Dark cackle echoes around the room*_**

 ** _Me: uhhh... That doesn't sound good?_**

 ** _Steel: *turns around* *gasp!*_**

 ** _Me: *turns around and smiles and waves* well, hi there!_**

 ** _~Author's note Cliffy! Mwahahaha!~_**

 ** _Warnings: Corruption, mild cursing, blood, and harm to a child;_**

 ** _;Disclaimer;_**

* * *

 _Please, please, forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again..._

 _Maybe someday you'll look up,_

 _And barely conscious, you'll say to no one,_

 _"Isn't something missing?"..._

 _Evanescence: " Missing"_

* * *

 ** _Clang! Clash! Swoo! Clang!_**

 _"Again."_

 ** _Clang! Clash! Swoo! Clang!_**

 _"Again!"_

 _ **CLANG! CLASH! SWOO! CLANG!**_

"Enough."

...

Somewhere unknown, in s dark hollow room with very little light (If so, it took a dim red), stood Dredd and a very tired Max; a powerful man and a very weary boy; a demanding master and his obeying apprentice; a ventriloquist and his _puppet._

Max, now a bit taller- but barely seven- stood in his crouching position, heaving breaths heavily after session due to not only the heavy blade in his tiny hand, but the fairly heavy black and red armour suit weighing down his small, frail body. The child's ruffles of hair stuck damp to his forehead and his shadowed, pale, small face beaded with tiny drops of sweat. His once bright big baby blues now were dull and empty. For nine months, it had been like that.

Ever since the day he lost one of the most important persons in his life... The day Jim McGrath lost his life due to the cold betrayal of those they referred to _family_... The night Max met Miles Dredd... The second Max vowed to avenge his father and turned his full trust and life to Dredd that he'd never return home until he had completed his objective.

He _will_ destroy his father's killers.

Even if it is the last thing he does.

Dredd watched the tired and trembling boy in front of him and frowned, stepping forward. "You have improved, Maxwell. Slightly."

Max kept his gaze forward, never glancing up at his mentor/master. Dredd had told him it was rude to look a man in the eye without consent and after a few bruising yanks and pinches to his arm, Max learned quickly to not look in Dredd's eyes unless he was ordered to.

Dredd could tell the boy was growing disappointed at himself by the way his small, blistered hands tensed until the knuckles turned white. Good. He was learning at least. "Maxwell, your enemies will be more stronger than you. Quicker than you. _Smarter_ than you... For now, at least. Once you reach your fullest potential..."

"They won't stand a chance," they both said simultaneously; Max's once bright, cheerful, heart-filled voice now carried a more dark and hollow tone. It made Dredd smile with full satisfaction. The man crouched down to the boy and placed a heavy metal hand upon Max's shoulder. Max barely flinched. He was firm and kept a straight posture, never looking into Dredd's eyes, but kept his gaze trapped on the cold floor.

"You can meet my gaze now, child."

Max obeyed, meeting Dredd's eyes. The smile had long vanished from Max's face as well as his innocence. Dredd cupped his apprentice's face, and only then did Max moved; the child leaned into the touch.

Dredd sighed and gently took the sword from Max's hand. "You have come far, my dear boy. I can bet everything that those who murdered your father will pay dearly and beg for your... _our_ mercy," Dredd crooned. Max nodded with a firm glare. "They will... When they're bleeding at our feet," he hissed, just as dark.

Dredd grinned and stood with his hands behind his back. "Excellent..." He crouched with fists in position a little in front of his face. "Now. Let's see what you have learned so far from last session..."

With no warning, he shot his fist at Max, who barely dodged it. The child made a wobbly step back, but was then knocked in the chest by a hard foot and thrown back to skid across the floor. The pain to his chest felt like fire and tears threatened his eyes. Max quickly scrambled to his feet and charged again at Dredd.

"Come on, Max! Why let me take the first shot?" Dredd laughed, snatching the boy up by the leg and holding him upside down to his face. A smirk- not a smile- plastered on Max's face. "Because it gives you all the time you need to understand your opponent's strength," he replied. A small foot impacted against Dredd's face, strong enough to make the man drop Max, but Dredd showed no anger; instead, he showed approval.

"My, my, you have been learning!"

Dredd ran towards Max with a challenging roar, and Max leapt high; he grabbed his mentor's shoulders and used them as leverage to do a flip in the air, landing gracefully on his feet. The two brawled together and soon, through the years, the hands that gripped Dredd's shoulders as advantages grew slightly bigger, and the legs that would wrap around Dredd's back to flip the man hard to the floor as a lethal attack became for muscled and longer and agile, and the once frail, small boy Dredd would teach and train grew into a strong, but empty young boy.

 _" **You need to move more swiftly on your feet Max."**_

 _"... Yes, Master Dredd."_

The small voice that would reply back to Dredd's every command, would lower to a deeper tone.

 ** _"Max, you must watch your back, your enemies will have you pinned under three seconds!"_**

 _"... Yes, Master Dredd!"_

The replies Dredd would receive back from his apprentice, became for confident and less hesitant.

 ** _"Watch your surroundings, Max!"_**

 _"Yes, Master Dredd!"_

And most of all, the skills only an advance child could maintain, became of one not even a man could contain. Yes, Dredd was on the verge to creating a lethal weapon inside a broken boy.

 **(Eight years later)**

Dredd watches with true pride as the teen in front of him continued his given challenge to succeed in taking down six of his larger Dredd Naughts. The fight had only been going on for six minutes and already, three of the bots had been viciously torn apart beyond repair.

Max- shirtless and revealing all his scars and injuries from passed years of training- dodged a red beam bullet from one of the bots arm guns, and leapt towards the damn thing. He balanced himself on the Dredd Naught's shoulders and as the bot tried to thrash him off, Max gripped the robot's arm and with a loud roar, he was able to rip the mechanic gun/arm from the metal body and use it to his advantages. The Dredd-Naught was beyond helpless when Max took an aim for its head and fired. The Dredd Naught died instantly and fell to the ground. Max ran under one of the remaining two Dredd Naught's legs and he stood with lightning speed behind the clueless Dredd Naught, shooting directly in the back.

One Dredd Naught remained. Max grinned. "Guess I'll have fun with you," he purred darkly, throwing the gun to the floor. The Dredd Naught stalked towards the teen with two gun arms aimed at Max. Max shook his head with a chuckle and darted towards the machine. He skidded under the robot's legs and swiped his leg across, tripping the robot. "My bad!" Quickly, he jumped onto the Dredd Naught's back and gripped onto the shoulder before ripping it off. Max gripped the arm and raised it in the air. With a triumph roar, he slammed it down on the Dredd Naught's back. He did it again, this time, the Dredd Naught twitched.

Max slammed the heavy arm down again and again... And again... And again. The dents grew larger and deeper until it caused the Dredd Naught to thrash in malfunction. Max jumped just in the nick of time before the robot exploded into scraps. The training room rested silent in clutters of Dredd Naughts and scrap. Max was breathing heavily and sweating, but the dark glint of adrenaline and proudness remained in his dark blue eyes.

The sudden sound of clapping bought Max's attention to his master, who stood at the other side of the room. The boy's eyes softened just a bit in sympathy when he saw the mask on Dredd's mouth and nose. The man seemed to be looking more weaker and older by the day. Long ago, Dredd had to stop training with Max due to the unexpected sickness that overcame him. Max was upset for his mentor bit continued to try to learn his combat lessons with only the verbal aid of Dredd.

He missed that feeling of a second back to watch yours. He missed training with Dredd, a man he learned to love as another father figure (though Max never dreamed he could ever look at another man with the same admiration he gave his deceased father) and trust of a close friend. They bonded equally as master and apprentice; father to son; brother to brother; and friend to friend.

But still, even though Max would smile, it would be for a dark reason, a dark thought, or for the earned pleasure he would receive when he and Dredd communicated.

Dredd might be rough on edges, but towards Max, he held a special spot.

"Good job, my boy, very well!"

Max kept his head bowed, bit smirked. "Well, not really too difficult. I did learn from the deadliest, Master Dredd," he replied with praise. Max felt a hand cup the side of his face and unconsciously leaned into the touch like always. "Meet my gaze, lad," Dredd ordered in a soft tone. Max obeyed and looked into the beating reds.

"You have grown, Max. You look like your father every day, you are like the spitting image of him. But the difference is, you will not make the same mistake in trusting the untrustworthy."

Max tensed at the mention of his father and dropped his gaze a bit in sadness. "If only he were here to see me," he whispered. Dredd tilted his chin back up. "Yes. But think of him right now looking down at you with pride. Heaven might be a place of peace and serenity, but I bet he is dying to see you drenched in his enemies' blood and to finally avenge him."

Max grinned in thought. That sweet dark thought in the back of his mind. He could imagine it. All of _them_ with their throats slit and gasping for useless air. Each of their eyes gouched out. Their stomachs pooling with blood that dripped from his sword... And he himself, standing high above them, with his hair dripping with their blood and his face painted with their names (their blood also used for such... Fun activity). Max sighed. It would be Heaven on fucking Earth.

"Mhm. Indeed, I can't wait," Max exclaimed.

Dredd then turned from the boy and walked towards the door. "Come, my dear boy..." His voice sounded troubled, "there are matters we need to discuss."

Max quickly obeyed and followed Dredd out of the training room and into a much more different room with several large hologram computers indicating something Max could not understand. Still, it did not stop him from asking questions about it; Dredd always told him it was a soon to come surprise.

"Max, you understand how old you are?"

"Sixteen, Master Dredd. Today."

"Good. And that was not the kind of answer I wanted."

Max furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What? I-I didn't get that..."

"I mean, I wanted you to answer with a yes or no. I do not need you to remind me that your birthday is today, Maxwell, in fact, I already know." Dredd stepped towards one of the computers and typed away, "which is why I prepared you a gift."

Max smiled a real smile, and couldn't help but to slightly bounce up and down on his tip toes. If it weren't his birthday today, Dredd would consider giving him a real beating for standing out of composure. " _Really?!_ Oh-Oh, is it a new katana? Or-or higher power explosives?!-"

Dredd raised an eyebrow at the over excited boy, " What's wrong with the explosives we already have?"

Max shrugged with a grin, "They're not loud enough- I wanna feel my ears _pop_ when they explode!" he replied. Dredd shook his head. "You teenagers and your repulsive screaming songs."

"Hey! First of all, it's called _Metal-_ and it can bring you closure, the type old people wouldn't understand. Second, I don't only listen to Metal, I listen to hard rock and classical rock. And third of all, I carried the habit when Mr. Naught pressed a file from our enemies' base and the music just out blared. I was immediately in love."

"Yeah, passing over the fact it you were ear raped blindly."

"Ear rape? Gross!"

Dredd chuckled amusingly and continued his typing, then after a moment, he came across a file and clicked on it. As it slowly loaded, he turned to his apprentice. "Well, despite your fine ideas to a good birthday gift, I believe mine is even better..."

He placed a hand on Max's shoulder with a soft sigh, "You've grown, Max. Each day in strength, power, skill, age, and height."

Max rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Come on, you're making me sound old."

"I mean it Maxwell. Soon, I fear that you will end up... Leaving."

Max's eyes widened. "Come again?"

Dredd silently cursed and muttered, "This is why your type of music will get in the way of your hearing- you'll be deaf once you reach my age... What I said was, I fear that when you are old enough to make your own decisions, it will be possible for... I fear that you will wish to... Leave my care and go off into the world and... Forget about me."

Max was startled for a moment. This was rare for Dredd to be affectionate towards him; he was usually a hard core master who wouldn't shed a tear no matter how deep a wound was... If he ever had one. But, Max never thought that Dredd could be... Sentimental? "Uh... You actually fear in something?" he snorted. Dredd glared at him. "I mean it, Maxwell," he growled, causing Max to flinch back. The teenager hated when Dredd used that tone; it wasn't his mentor tone nor his friendly tone, it was a tone when Max expected a slap to the face or a punch or some sort of punishment.

Dredd, seeing his apprentice's fear, softened his glare and lowered his head on Max's. "Forgive me, my boy. It is just hard for me to talk my- guh- _emotions,_ and for you to joke around them. It is frankly irritating."

Max closed his eyes by the welcoming contact, leaning in just at hard. He remembered Jim used to do this in a way to tell Max that even after the lectures and disappointment, he still loved Max. "'M sorry, Master Dredd... So... You think I would run when given the chance?"

Dredd stayed silent. Max sighed. "Why in Hell would I want to do that?"

Dredd pulled away in shock and stared down at the teen. "I beg your pardon?"

Max shrugged, "I mean- come on, Dredd, you _raised_ me and I don't think I could have ever made it strong if you hadn't saved me from self destruct. You were the only person I don't regret knowing. You're like a brother to me, and if possible, the closest thing I have to a father... I don't think I could ever repay you by leaving."

Dredd stared at his apprentice for a while longer before reaching a hand on Max's head and ruffling the hairs gently. "Thank you, child."

"Besides, Dredd. I know that if I wanted to leave, you would let me, right?"

"..."

Max's eyes furrowed by his master's silence. "Dredd?"

"... Of coarse, Maxwell." The man then turned back to the computer that had long finished loading and now had a picture of a building that read ' ** _Copper Canyon Highschool.'_** Max studied the photo with a raised eyebrow. "Um... Master Dredd, what is this?" he asked.

"What does it look like to you?"

"Uhh... A school?"

Dredd chuckled. "It's highschool, Max! In this area." Max crossed his arms. "Uh... Huh... And this is... Important because~?" he questioned.

Dredd walked to him with a fond smirk. "Max, I believe it is now time for you to get involved a bit in education."

Max stood frozen. "You... You want me to..."

"Go to school? Yes."

Max gasped. "You mean, I can, I can go outside the base!? I can go into the city? Go to school?! I don't have to be homeschooled?!"

Dredd chuckled at the young lad's excitement and bowed a bit, "happy birthday, Maxwell."

Before he knew it, he felt a smaller body crash into his and arms wrap around his mid section. The new gesture was a shock to Dredd. The man sputtered. "Maxwell, are you _hugging_ me?"

Max bellowed a laugh, "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU, MASTER! This is better than Mr. Naught's boring teaching lessons of NASA's nuclear bombing functions!" Max chirped. Dredd relaxed a bit in the hug and wrapped his arms around Max's shoulders. "Um... You are very welcome, Max..."

The moment became more silent after a minute and Dredd took the liberty of pulling away. "Okay... Um... You should get ready, there are items and outfits I had installed in your room. You start tomorrow so wash up."

Max didn't hesitate and ran off, "Yes Master Dredd! Thanks!"

Once the child was gone and Dredd was left alone, he turned to the computer with a satisfied grin. Soon everything will be placed into motion. Starting with Maxwell _Miles_ going to this so-called Copper Canyon Highschool. Dress gazed at the timer on his arm and sighed. It read 30 _: 48 : 20..._ The remaining time he has left..

To live. Dredd groaned and sunk in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. In matter of time, he should be getting the Ultra-Link... If INTEC hasn't gotten a hold of it yet. He hasn't told Max about his death sentence and doesn't plan on telling the boy anyway. It wasn't that he cared for the boy's feelings, it was that he needed Max to stay focus on the task Dredd had ready for him. He just needed distractions out of the way for personal business. Despite his high potential of being very lethal, Max still isn't quite ready to have his _'revenge'._

Plus, Dredd needed the targets alive for now, if he was going to accomplish future plans... But if they get too much in the way, Dredd will happily take a go in killing them... Or perhaps Max. Surely the boy can survive a few rounds. Hm, maybe it wouldn't be too smart to put his top 'student' in death's way too soon. Dredd could use a second hand. He already had one, but Mr. Naught- despite his brains- can be irritating to work with.

Max was more well trained. He never argued, he obeyed, he worshipped Dredd, and most of all, he was lethal. Dredd's favorite _puppet_ to play with. Already under corruption, Dredd was positive the boy was going nowhere anytime soon. Hell, Dredd thought of having the boy take his seat as leader of his arm while Dredd took the throne of being Emperor of the _World!_ Yes, Maxwell McGrath will be the perfect figure of being the heir Dredd never dreamed of having.

Max even said Dredd was the closest figure to a father... Dredd never expected that, and it was a good thing Max told him. Soon, Dredd will have the opportunity to make Max into a completely, obedient _son_ who will be hungry for his approval.

Dredd grinned at the thought.

Yes. Maxwell McGrath; son of Jim McGrath... Dredd Miles' obedient pet.

* * *

Max stood at the center of his room, staring at his outfit and backpack tomorrow with a smug frown. It will be his first day going- not only outside the base, but walking into a school in ten years. For ten years, Max had been "Home" schooled. It was not really poor teachinv, he only learned calculous, the countless nuclear functions NASA had hidden, and three of the most top secret organizations hidden deep underground...

Nothing too serious.

Right?

He sighed frustrated and walked back to his closet and pulled out another outfit- a new one that did not have body armor or hidden weapons. Max smiled, satisfied. It was a red shirt and a black hoodie with black jeans to go along. He even had an accessory to go with his outfit; a leather belt that had the logo of Dredd as the latch. Max studied it for a moment, then curiously skimmed his fingers over every inch of the belt. Sure enough, he felt a tiny screwed panel on the logo's back.

Max rolled his eyes in amusement. Of coarse Dredd had installed a tracking device. He wouldn't be surprised if he found another one in his shoes. Red sneakers that looked pretty... Beast...

Max chuckled at his use of teen slang; _Another thing to bug Dreddy with,_ he thought to himself. Max walked back to the bed and picked up his new... Phone.

The teen sat down on his bed, staring at the item curiously. He partly remembered his parents having such a device. He worked enough on the technology here. So how hard could turning this thing on be? Max flipped and turned the object in his hand until he finally found a button on the top and pressed. Instantly afterwards, a red colored screen popped up with various apps and such. Max smiled. Red, of coarse!

He began to poke at the touch screen and flip through the apps, getting familiar with the phone; he even became addicted to an app... Crossy Road. He sat there and played it for nearly ten minutes, already growing frustrated when he died every ten seconds. Max frowned. "One does not simply cross the road then get hit by a train," he growled to himself. The game was unreasonable and unlogical, and why on earth would a _pig_ of all things, want to cross the street?! And Frankenstein?! What the hell was a Emo Goose?!

What dumbass sets trains in random places? Why is the city's river backed up with damn logs?!

Finally, Max quit the app. He would be lying if he said the game wasn't a sense of addiction.

He continued flipping through the phone until he came by the contacts. There were only three names.

 _Mr. Naught_ (Like that'll be a day he'll call the creep...)

 _Mr. Naught's work (_ Hm... Prank call time!)

 _Dredd- in case of Emergencies, Max._ (He's no fun.)

Max set the phone down on the nightstand and gazed up at his blank ceiling in thought. Why would Dredd want him to go to school? Why at Copper Canyon? Why now?

Max suddenly felt something pool in his gut. Maybe he was becoming too much of a handful? Or maybe he wasn't good enough of a helper?...

The thought made Max shoot up in a sitting position. What if Dredd wanted to get rid of him? Max could just think of certain people showing up at the planned area (Copper Canyon Highschool) and sweep him away from his destiny. His objective. In fact, he will have to plan sooner on avenging his father sooner if such were to happen; he needed a Plan B.

But Dredd wouldn't do that to him, right? Dredd cared for whatever happened to him. He could trust Dredd. Plus, based on what Dredd confessed a while ago, he was sentimental and would defend to keep Max under his wing.

Max laid back down a bit more relaxed, smiling a bit. Yeah, Dredd was the closest person to him... Besides his mom.

Max turned to his side with a sudden sad expression upon his face. He wondered what had become of his mother since his disappearance. Had she changed? Did she look the same? Feel the same? Talk the same?... Act the same? She must have been real heart broken.

Max held his arm across his stomach by the sudden twisted feeling. He could feel a tears beginning to burn his eyes. He missed him home, his mom, and his life. If he were to see his mother again, would she even recognise him or how would she react? Max knew how he would react. He would have to run because he was sure that if she begged him to go back with her, Max would probably do so.

He knew he couldn't. Not until he completes his objective- as a matter of fact, he does not think that he wouldn't ever be able to go back even then. This would kill her inside and she would most likely disown him. Max wouldn't blame her. He is probably a terrible son in a good way; or vice versa.

He remembered the day after he ran away. How sick he felt inside. How dreadful he was... How enraged he'd been.

He just wanted to end everything. End himself. But then Dredd told him, _"You may feel trapped right now, Maxwell. But think about how free you will feel when your father's killers' necks snap one by one in your hands."_

The uneasy squeeze in his stomach soothed away instantly as the image filled him. Yes. Indeed he will feel satisfied and complete once the deed was over with. He will go to Copper Canyon and he will play out his part. And hopefully when he sees his enemies, he will unleash his wrath upon him. Nothing will stop him.

Max closed his eyes with a small- sinister- smile upon his face, and he dreamed.

No one, not even his mother will stop him from at least killing his main target- his main enemy who is in no question for death...

 _Forge Ferrus..._

* * *

 ** _*Dark cackles*_**

 ** _Steel: M... Max?!_**

 ** _Me: Holy shit._**

 ** _Max: Mwahahaha!_**

 ** _Me: Umm..? Is that all you do? Laugh in a psychotic way?_**

 ** _Max: yes, because I am evil! Thanks to my master! Dredd Miles!_**

 ** _Me:... Okay?_**

 ** _Steel: *Grabs me by the face* SEE! I Told you! Satan's nephew!_**

 ** _Me: let go of me, you dramatic queen!_**

 ** _Steel: *Turns to Max* Max! You are not evil!_**

 ** _Max: *Grins* oh really? Hahaha! If I wasn't evil, I wouldn't destroy both of you eh? *pulls out laser gun*_**

 ** _Steel: *shrieks*_**

 ** _Me: first off, I'm the author and I can make you wear a too-too if I wanted to! So you CAN'T kill me if you know what's good for ya, pal!_**

 ** _Max: *aims at your computer* First off, I can and will, second, NOTHING is good for me, and last... *gazes at reader and winks* I hate a crowd._**

 ** _Me: PLEASEREVIEWANDSAVEUSALL!-_**

 ** _*Max shoots and everything blackens*_**


End file.
